Games having players successively designated as the player-bank are often played in cardrooms. The player-bank is a player who wagers against each of the other players for a number of game rounds, e.g., one or two rounds, after which the designation of the player-bank passes to the succeeding player (other common cardroom terms for this player are bank, banker, dealer bank, dealer banker, player bank and player banker). To facilitate play, the player-bank and the other players are generally arranged in successive order (e.g., clockwise in some cardrooms--counterclockwise in others) about a game table, with a house supervisor situated in view of the players. If the game is one played with cards, the house supervisor typically deals the cards to the players. In exchange for the cardroom supplying the playing facilities, it is customary for the house supervisor to collect a fee from each player which may be a flat amount for each game play or, possibly, an amount based on elapsed time of play. Additionally, the house supervisor typically explains and administers the rules of the game in play.